


In A Heartbeat

by UnAnimo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnAnimo/pseuds/UnAnimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are mediums to tell the truth...and this is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Heartbeat

 

Renji sat under the sakura tree, one leg bended and the other stretch for Byakuya to lay his head. They been like this more than an hour, while reading a book they had miraculously agreed to be a habit. They’ve been together for almost a year now, and no one dares to question how it did happen and why. Byakuya is happy, Renji damn sure feel the same way...and for the others, well, the hell with them.

The red-head lifted his hand and absently landed exactly on Byakuya’s chest, pushing the scarf that distracts his contact. Each time that Renji, Byakuya noted, was at ease he always finds his lover’s hand palming his breast. Not that there are some lumps there to locate, like any those busty women Renji formerly admires before Byakuya and him were officially together but still, the noble had to wonder why Renji was so obsessed touching the skin under his collar bone. And it moves sometimes, tracing, and then stop, and after that Byakuya could see the small smile beaming upon his lover’s face. He looks so contended, sometimes with eyes closed, looking away or...reading some book, like this one today.

Byakuya had lost his thoughts to his reading because of that hand, and he hates distraction. Distraction indeed, but that should pass. Renji was with him now, under the tree they used to rest when both of them had their off day. It was unfair for the taicho, though. Renji looking pleased, book in one hand and the other was tracing his lover’s chest. Byakuya had to ask why.

“Renji...?”

“Hmm?”

“I was just wondering...why do you always do that?”

Renji set the book down and finally looked at him.

“Do what?”

Byakuya shot his eyes up. “This?” he gently tapped Renji’s hand.

Renji gave him the questionable look, and then realized what he had done he jolted his hand quickly. “Oh...sorry.”

Byakuya smiled. “Strange. You didn’t notice?”

The redhead blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. It’s a little...habit of mine.”

Byakuya frowned. “By touching someone’s breast?”

“Oh that...” Renji chuckled. “No...well, not exactly no, but yes...well...sometimes.”

“You are confusing me.”

“It’s not like I’m a pervert or something.”

“Yet it is a little bit rude, Renji.”

The fukitaicho shrugged and returned to his reading. “Not for me.”

Byakuya stared at his smirking lover for a minute, trying to dawn the situation—either Renji was teasing him or the pages of book made him smile. It was hard not to notice when Byakuya was annoyed, and the infuriating part is; Renji is ignoring him completely.

“Ask away,” the redhead said, noting the obvious.

Byakuya lifted himself up and uncharacteristically snatched the book away from Renji’s hand, urging the redhead to face his lover. “Have you ever done this before?”

“You mean before you?”

“You knew damn well what I mean. Just answer the question.”

Renji grinned. “I love it when I see you pissed.”

“ _Renji..._ ”

“Okay, okay.” He shifted a little, knee crossed, mirroring the noble’s position. Fronting Byakuya now, he then said, “Rukia and I used to do this...” and then stopped as he saw the noble’s eyes speak volumes. He raised his hand. “It’s not what you think, all right.”

“Then by all means, explain it well.”

“Just stop being paranoid for once.”

“ _Renji..._ ”

“Fine.” The red-head sighed. “It was innocent. We we’re ten and Rukia, that time, still has no...well, you know...?” he gestured his hand vaguely, trying to find another word for breast. “But she has now, I tell you. Hers grew little bit, like a lump...nevermind,” he supplied as he saw another meaningful glare from his captain. “When we we’re kids,” he began again, “we found out that heart signifies facts—the beating, I mean. So each time a Runkon brat came and introduced himself into our pact, Rukia and I usually do this...” he palmed his hand to Byakuya’s chest again, and smiled, “as part of a initiation.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Heartbeat tells when you lie, Byakuya...least that was I know. Not that I’m counting it, it’s just instinct. And when your heartbeat beats like hell, well...bingo—you’re out. I also found out about patterns, and stuff. I learned from experience, you know.” He shrugged and looked away. “I guess Rukia had outgrown with it. Me, not so well. I use it until now. Like if I asked Ikakku how many bottles of sake did he drink or where Shuuhei hides my hair tie. They freaked out because I know when they talk bullshit. Except for Rangiku of course, and I think you know why.”

“Are you telling me, after all this time...you never trusted me?”

“What? No. I didn’t say that. I would never think of that. I don’t have to use this _thing_ to know if you’re telling the truth or not. I saw it in your eyes already, the way you move, the form of your lips, everything.”

“Then why are you doing this to me?”

“I like to feel your heartbeat, that’s all.” Renji smiled. “It sings to me, making me ease. Making me feel you.”

The frown from the noble’s forehead began to disappear, and his lip’s forming into a smile.

“Are you still angry with me?”

The smile broadened. “No.”

Renji nodded and leaned at the tree again, inviting Byakuya to lie on his lap.

Few moments later, Byakuya then said, “And you thought before you’ll never have me with words.”

“Did _I_ now?” Renji chuckled.

“Oh yes.” Byakuya nodded. “Definitely.”

“Like what? _Asshole_?”

“I remember arrogant.”

“And hardassed...”

They laughed together, remembering the good old days.

“How about I love you?” Byakuya suddenly said. “You surprised me there.”

Renji froze and looked down and saw Byakuya smiling up at him.

“Those are the words you said in return when I told you the exact same thing,” he reached up and touched Renji’s blushing cheeks. “And I didn’t recall you’ve read my heartbeat back then.”

Renji smiled and place a chaste kiss to the noble’s lips.

“I don’t have to, Byakuya. I know you’re telling me the truth.”

“But still...”

“Maybe if I go blind and became deft, your heartbeat can tell me everything.”

Byakuya looked at him knowingly, and smiled, really smiled.

“If that time comes, habit of yours will be useful.”

“So...are we okay?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I...?”

Without a second thought, Byakuya took Renji’s hand and placed it onto his chest. “You don’t have to ask.”

Another kiss and then Renji pulled back.

“Now, stop disturbing me, okay?”

Byakuya nodded and smiled, taking his own book and continue his reading.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
